madeuptvshowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Heroes
The show sets up as J.D. and his friends Trixie and Max return to Toontown after the events of the movie Monat Heroes A Crack in Time and play their roles as Monat Heroes to protect their town from the evil villian Grizzle and try to live their normal lives as well. This show also features comedy episodes. Charcters *J.D. Monat aka Keyblade Master Monat- The Monat Heroes' leader and chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Portrayed by himself *Trixie Tang aka Wonder Gal- The second Monat Hero and the team's speed and strong unit. Voiced by Dionne Quan. *Max Goof aka Data Man- The third Monat Hero, the team's technician and strategist, and J.D.'s best friend. Voiced by Jason Marsden. *Maggie Simpson aka Ninja Wolf- The new fourth Monat Hero and rebel of the team. Voiced by Anne Hathaway. *Chip aka Light Gaia- The new fifth Monat Hero and protector of the Gaia temples. Voiced by Tony Salerno. *Joey Monat aka Shadow Bearer- The new sixth Monat Hero, expert on darkness, second-in-command leader, former student of Yen Sid, and J.D.'s little brother. Portrayed by himself. Allies *King Mickey Mouse- The Monat Heroes' mentor and J.D.'s adoptive father. Voiced by Bret Iwan. *Queen Minnie Mouse- Mickey's wife and J.D.'s adoptive mother. Voiced by Russi Taylor. *Yen Sid- A powerful sorcerer, former Keyblade Master, and teacher of King Mickey. Voiced by Corey Burton. *Ty Lee- A cheerful, energetic, and somewhat of a valley girl who, along with Ventus, accompanies the Monat Heroes against Grizzle. Voiced by Olivia Hack. *Ventus- One of Mickey's old friends. He usually goes by "Ven" for short. Voiced by Jesse McCartney *Sasha- A young girl about 9 years old who is Chip's girlfriend. Villians *Grizzile- The main villain that resembles a brown Care Bear who wears a big metal suit. Voiced by Mark Oliver. *Scratch and Grounder- Grizzle's two idiotic badniks. Voiced by Phil Hayes and Garry Chalk.Season 1 Episodes Season 1 Episodes Defenders of Toontown- When Scratch and Grounder come across a strange flying base, they suddenly teleport to it, meeting their new boss Grizzle. Grizzle then sets his eyes on Toontown, California. Meanwhile, at a local youth center in Toontown, we have witnessed that J.D., Trixie, and Max are back enjoying their lives again. At Disney Castle, King Mickey and Queen Minnie are alerted of Grizzle's presence and teleport the three heroes to the castle. After receiving their Zord Keys, the heroes morph into the Monat Heroes and take on Scratch, Grounder, and Eggman's old robots Grizzle has under his control. High Three- After seeing J.D. climb a rope at the Toontown Gym, Trixie reveals to J.D. that she is terrified of heights. Max then unveils his latest invention; wrist communicators with which the rangers can contact Mickey along with teleporting to Disney Castle as well. At Grizzle's lair, Grizzle decides to trap the heroes in a time warp. Scratch and Grounder send a rigged toy rocket to Toontown that activates the time warp. Grizzle creates the zombie-like Bones monster to control the time warp. Mickey sends the heroes to defeat a small band of robots. During the fight, Max gets chased to the top of a cliff, and Trixie must face her fears to go up and save him. With the robots retreating, the Heroes morph to confront Bones but are sucked into the time warp. Bones is destroyed but Grizzle sends down a Giant which then grabs ahold of J.D. Teamwork- Trixie attempts to close down a hazardous waste dump. Little does she know Grizzle is behind the dump site and plans to destroy the town by pollution. Trixie is soon ambushed by Grizzle's robots. Grizzle unleashes the powerful Mighty Minotaur onto Toontown to keep Trixie busy. The boys are forced to morph and confront the Minotaur first. He proves to be an overwhelming opponent, and Grizzle decides to use his growing powers to make Minotaur grow. Trixie is able to defeat the robots, and the heroes summon their Autobotzords. Predicting defeat Mickey recalls them back to Disney Castle and awards the heroes special weapons, J.D. wields a second Keyblade called the Way to the Dawn, Trixie the Mega Blade, and Max the Mega Battle Sword. By working as a team and combining their powers will the beast be slain. Different Drum- Trixie teaches a dance class at the juice bar. Melissa, who cannot hear Trixie's commands starts to run into the other girls, embarrassed she leaves the group. Max soon loses his footing and falls about the exercise area. Grizzle then decides that music is the perfect way to conquer the Heroes. He summons Gnarly Gnome, a garden gnome with a magical accordion, and sends him to Toontown. Gnarly Gnome's music hypnotizes some of the girls from the dancing class, and they are lured to a cave. Thankfully, Melissa is unaffected by the spell as she is deaf. She rushes to tell Trixie, and leads them to the cave. The Heroes and their Zords take on Gnarly Gnome and manage to defeat him. Melissa is hailed as a hero for helping, and rejoins the dancing class with new confidence. Big Sisters- Trixie gets the task of being a "big sister" to a mischievous little girl named Maria. At his lair, Grizzle soon discovers a chest containing the Power Eggs, magic eggs with the power to conquer all. Only no one in Grizzle's bunch can open it. It's discovered only the innocence of a child will release the eggs. Grizzle kidnaps the bratty child, with intent of using her to open the chest. The Heroes end up facing the Chunky Chicken monster to save the annoying girl. All of this, plus, Max unveils his new vehicle, known as the Light Cycle. I, Eye Guy- J.D. and Trixie plan a surprise party at the Juice Bar for Max. The secrecy leads him to believe they've forgotten about his birthday. Grizzle shows he cares, by sending down a special treat, a multipled eye monster known as Eye Guy. Max soon finds out he is way over his head as he is captured inside Eye Guy's main eye. J.D. and Trixie morph into action but soon find out Eyeguy won't be as easily defeated. Even their combined powers cannot destroy this monster. Peace, Love and Woe- Max bumps into a brainy girl named Marge, and the two hit it off immediately. But Grizzle's ally, Madame Woe, mistakes Marge for a Monat Hero, and captures her. The actual Heroes come to her rescue, but can they save her or will Max remain dateless for the upcoming dance? Foul Play in the Sky- J.D. goes for flying lessons with Goofy, with Donald and Daisy tagging along. Grizzle's henchman Grounder spikes Goofy's drink with a sleeping potion, which kicks into effect while in the skies over Toontown. J.D. nervously takes over flying the four-seater plane, but even with a little guidance from Minnie, can he land safely? Meanwhile, Trixie and Max face the dreaded Snizard! To make matters worse only J.D.'s Keyblade is the only means of destroying the Snizzard. Dark Warrior- Fed up with being picked on by the likes of bullies at school, Max decides to re-enroll in a karate class. Meanwhile Trixie's Aunt Vivian arrives to visit her. Vivian is a jazz musician which gets J.D.'s attention. Grizzle meanwhile is more interested in Vivian's talent for music and sends a squad of robots to kidnap Vivian and hold her for ransom. Grizzle's latest monster the Dark Warrior is dispatched to fight the heroes. Switching Places- '''Max has invented a machine that read minds which he tests out on himself and Trixie. Unknown to him however Grounder has tampered with the machine and as a result Trixie's mind ends up in Max's body and vice-versa. Driving the two at each other's throats. Grizzle then sends down the Genie to further complicate things. With Trixie and Max's minds boggled how can they work as a team to bottle up this fiend? '''For Whom the Bell Trolls- Max brings his mother's favorite doll, an elf named Mr.Ticklesneezer, to Toontown Junior High for Hobby Week. This catches the eye of Grizzle, who has the doll stolen and turned into a real monster! Ticklesneezer goes around shrinking everything, from buildings to trains, and collecting them into bottles. Can the Heroes bring an end to this benign nightmare? The Touchables- Things are missing around Toontown, namely Max's magnifying glass and Trixie's hairbrush. The Heroes try to solve the mystery. Nagged to Life- '''Max's monthly insect expedition turns into a nightmare when the Heroes wind up trapped in the trailer park as guests of the recently moved-in anime sisters. '''Pop Goes the Heroes- The Heroes crash Daisy's sprinkler party during a heat wave. Due to losing their trunks (eaten, shrunken, etc.), they leave, almost freezing to death. Over Your Head- The Heroes set up a routine donation, but Max ruins it. Trixie suggests they give Max a makeover. All is well until Grizzle, Scratch, and Grounder show up. A Hero Too Many- 'Sonic's girlfriend Amy Rose falls in love with Max, and begins to pursue him wherever the Heroes go, much to J.D.'s dismay. He and Trixie realize the answer is to get Amy and Sonic back together. '''Hide-n-Seek- '''Everyone in Toontown are playing hide and go seek, and the Heroes participate in the game. '''Dawn of the Heroes- '''Max's dying to see the newest sci-fi movie, ''Robot Rebel Ranch, but it is R-rated, and the Heroes will not be able to get in. They plan to sneak in while riding a bicycle to the theater, but end up in the junkyard, where their imaginations go crazy and they think they're on a distant planet. 'Virt-A-Go-' The Heroes are beat after a bird steals their hard-earned quarter when they spot a passing plane towing a sign advertising Joe's Clubhouse. They come up with the obvious way to spend their day: start their own club. '''Who, What, Where, Why- The Heroes are hungry, and J.D.'s treating them to hamburger bun cheese sandwiches. Unfortunately, Mickey's dog, Pluto, eats the cheese and hamburger buns. The Heroes decide to go to Max's house to see if Goofy will give them cheese and hamburger buns. He promises cheese and hamburger buns in exchange for sawdust. As the Eds seek to get an easier way to get the cheese and hamburger buns, they set up more and more trades. Keeping Up with the Heroes- Trixie's dad wants her to mow the lawn. J.D. and Max decide to help, but after Max accidently ruins the yard, Max uses his dad's Montezuma's Free Range Manure to turn the lawn into a forest, and decides to mow peoples lawns for charity. A Glass of Warm Milk- A peaceful night in Toontown is interrupted when Trixie finds that Max is sleepwalking and eating everyone's food while they sleep. Flea-Bitten Dog- The Heroes open up an animal grooming business and clean up all of the filthy farm animals. All goes smoothly until Max's allergic reaction to the rabbits kicks in. '''Button Yer Lip- '''Max accidentally puts a hole in J.D.'s screen door, letting a bug in. The fly then gets caught in Trixie's throat when she attempts to swat it, and he loses her voice. Avast Ye Matey- After a tire-swing ride gone awry, the Heroes a cruise line on the local creek. The Heroes make a cruise ship out of a big tire inner-tube and convince the citizens, particularly Tails and Knuckles , to go on the cruise. All goes well until Grizzle, Scratch, and Grounder, dressed as pirates, foil the Heroes' plans. '''Knock Knock, Who's There- '''Max tells J.D. and Trixie about a monster movie marathon. J.D. and Trixie decide to watch the marathon also, but Amy shows up and kicks them out while they're getting snacks. They then try to get into other people's houses to watch the marathon. One + One = Hero- Trixie can't sleep, so she goes to J.D.'s house and starts irritating him all night with questions. The next morning when they find Max taking apart an antique radio, they decide to learn what things are made of by taking them apart. Their imaginations take over and reality is bent in a surrealistic manner. '''Hands Across Toontown- '''J.D. has the idea of holding a telethon to raise money. They hold auditions for "local talent," and decide to have Donald and Daisy on the show. The Heroes start their telethon, claiming that Trixie's hair is beginning to spread all over her body, and they need money for the operation. The telethon is a failure, and the citizens of Toontown decide to have their own telethon, leaving the Heroes high and dry. Floss Your Teeth- The Heroes' latest donation goes well, but Goofy does not have any money and pays them with coconuts instead. Trixie gladly takes a bite out of hers, and finds that her tooth is sore. Max inspects her and finds that she's losing her last baby tooth. J.D. knows just what to do: help Trixie yank the tooth out so she can get money by putting under her pillow. Season 2